The Wall
by Caty C
Summary: When Sam escaped the pit, leaving Michael and Lucifer along with their brother Adam down there, Michael and Lucifer had some time to talk. And they want revenge. What will Sam and Dean do when they escape the pit and wreak havoc on their lives?
1. Chapter 1

Inside the Pit

_Lucifer's Point of View_

"Well Brother, are you happy now?" asked Michael, glaring at me with his blue eyes; he was still inside Adam Milligan's meat suit.

"About what? The fact that I'm stuck in hell again or the fact that I'm stuck here with you?" I smirked, seeing the sadness in Michael's eyes. He had always hoped that I would turn myself around, that our Father and I would resolve our differences and the eternal war would be over. I chuckled at this, and got back to pacing.

"We are stuck in the deepest, darkest part of Hell Lucifer, and we will be here for a long time. Do you think that maybe, just maybe, you could treat me as if I'm your brother again?" he begged. I could spot a tear in the corner of his meat suit's eye, and I felt ashamed. When we weren't on different 'teams', Michael and I had been the best of friends. Heaven had been our playground, and we always found mischief to get into, no matter what.

"Michael, are you forgetting that our sole purpose in existence is to kill one another? Do you realize what would have happened if Sam Winchester hadn't overpowered me? One of us would be dead right now," I remarked.

"Speaking of Sam Winchester, how did he manage to take over?"

"I have no idea. That's what frightens me, Michael. How did a humane take power over me? ME?" I shouted, pounding my fist against the wall in an all too common fit of rage.

"I don't know, brother, I mean, Adam Milligan's soul has been quite responsive to me. He's not tried to take control once. Maybe you aren't as strong as you thought you were."

"Shut your mouth, Michael. You have no idea how strong I am."

"I really think that I do."

"That's not the point. The point is that Sam Winchester was somehow able to summon enough strength to overpower my spirit."

"Well, Brother, I don't know what to say."

Michael and I sat in silence for what seemed like hours, with him still sitting on the floor, head in his hands, and with me pacing around the tiny cage we were in. I started to formulate an idea in my mind, and I stopped pacing.

"I have a plan, Michael."

"Tell me brother, what is it?"

"You hate the Winchesters just as much as I do, right?"

"Yes…but if this plan involves doing evil things, Lucifer, I can't do it."

"Think about it, Michael. God turned his back on you the moment he let you fall into the pit. If he loved you at all, don't you think he would've granted you the ability to teleport or whatever you call it out of the pit by now?"

"Lucifer, you know as well as I that father is busy."

"Too busy for his beloved archistratege?"

Michael considered what I was saying; for once he was being reasonable and not being such a (what do humans call it?) goody-goody. Michael had always been our father's favorite, and because of this, he felt the need to be perfect in his eyes. When the eternal war began, Michael had sided with our father only because he didn't want to lose favor in his eyes. As a result, Michael and I had been chosen to fight each other in the face of the apocalypse.

"Lucifer, I'm not sure about this. What if father finds out? What if he PUNISHES us?" asked Michael, his meat suit's eyes welling with tears.

"Save it for someone who cares, Michael. I can protect you; I will make sure that nothing happens to you."

"Do you mean it?"

"Have I ever lied to you before, Michael? All I want to do is find a way out of here and give the Winchester's what's coming to them."


	2. Chapter 2

Hellfire

_Sam's Point of View_

Dean and I were in Solvang, California investigating a possible Rugaru when Bobby called. Knowing Bobby, Dean and I knew that something had to be really wrong. If Bobby knew we were on a case (which he did, as he sent us on this one), he wouldn't call until he could be sure that the job was done. We were driving on some back forest road when the phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered my phone as I always did, not wanting to let Bobby know that we knew something was wrong.

"Hey Sam, how is the case going?" Bobby asked.

"Bobby, you know we haven't found the damn thing yet. We'd have called you if we killed it."

"Right. And how's Dean?"

"Bobby, what's going on?"

"Sam, you can't tell your brother about this, alright? I don't need him being freaked out right now."

"Bobby, get to the damn point."

"Sam, I've been hearing Hellhounds. And you know that I haven't made any deals."

I sat there and thought about what Bobby was saying. If he hadn't made a deal, it shouldn't be possible for him to hear hellhounds; every hunter worth his salt knew that. Dean gave me a funny look, and I shrugged.

"What does this mean?" I asked.

"It means that someone let them out. Crowley sure as hell didn't do it; he hates the things as much as I do. It means something bad is coming."

"What do you think? Think it's Lucifer?"

"No, no. He's back in his cage, remember?" 

"Yeah, but isn't there some way of him manipulating things above ground? You have to remember the nuns at St. Mary's back in '72."

"I remember, all right. I just don't understand how he's doing it."

"We will be right there, right as soon as we get the Rugaru."

"Alright, bye." I hung up the phone and looked at Dean.

A few years ago, Dean had gone to Hell. His soul had been burned by the Hellfire, and he had never really gotten over it. But what he was most terrified of was the Hellhounds. Hellhounds were dogs from hell, created by Lucifer himself after he had created Lilith. Hellhounds did the collecting for crossroads demons when it was time to collect the souls of those who'd made deals. For a long time after Dean got out of the pit, he heard them everywhere he went, and it terrified him.

"Dean, we have to forget about the Rugaru."

Dean looked at me like I was insane before he said "Are you nuts? That thing could be chomping on someone's kid right now, and you want us to let it be?"

"Other hunters will take care of it."

"What is so big that we need to leave? What did Bobby have to say?"

"Not much. We just need to get to his place."

"Sammie, tell me! I hate it when you bullshit me like this!"

"Dean…Bobby thinks…Lucifer might be trying to come back."

Dean was silent. He turned the car around, heading for the highway that led to Bobby's. He didn't speak again until we got there a day later.

We got to Bobby's and parked the Impala. Dean burst out of the car like the Hulk, and ran to pound on Bobby's door. Frankly, I was quite surprised that it didn't break down before Bobby answered it.

"Dean, what in hell's name are you doing?" he asked.

"What the hell is going on, Bobby? Why won't Sam tell me anything?" Dean looked back and forth between Bobby and I and frowned.

"Dean, I wanted to tell you in person, so maybe you'd be less likely to freak out."

"BOBBY, GET TO THE FRIGGEN' POINT!"

"Dean, I've been hearing Hellhounds. And you boys know that I've not made any deals. I think Lucifer and Michael might be trying to escape."

Dean's face went white, and it looked like he was about to pass out. He looked at me sadly, knowing I had kept this from him, but soon looked away. Dean hated Lucifer more than he hated the Angels, and he would do whatever it took to see Lucifer dead.

"What does this mean? If Michael and Lucifer come back, then the Apocalypse will start again, won't it?"

"That is exactly what it means," Cas popped out of thin air.

"Cas, what the hell are you doing here?" I asked.

"Listening in on your conversation. I couldn't help but over hear." Dean and Bobby looked at each other and shrugged; they knew that Cas did that…on occasion.

"So, what's the buzz in Heaven?" Dean asked.

"Well, the 'buzz' is that the world will end. If Michael and Lucifer are teaming up, then when they get to Earth, God will be destroyed. They are destined to fight for Earth, but instead, they are teaming up. If God is destroyed, then Earth will be wiped out of existence."

"What are we talking here?" Bobby asked.

"The End of Existance."


	3. Chapter 3

Escape

_Lucifer's Point of View_

"How are you doing, Lucifer?" Michael asked.

The sleeves on my shirt were rolled up and covered in scorch marks. I had been using all of the powers that I had been given when I was born to attempt to get Michael and I out of Hell. But nothing was working; the only thing that I seemed to be able to do was to release all of my hellhounds and sending Hellfire to the surface. Michael could do nothing but send blasts of white energy at the walls, but they had been built to withstand almost everything; we just had to figure out what would break the walls down for good.

"Nothing is working, brother. You need to take a break," Michael said very matter of factly.

"I can do it, just give me a minute. " I rolled up my sleeves again and prepared to send everything I had into the walls.

"Lucifer, nothing is working. You've already tried everything. I beg you, take a break."

I was never one to be good at listening, so I gave it another shot. I sent such an incredible force at the walls of the cage that I flew backwards into the wall behind me. When I stood up, my arm was on fire.

"DAMNIT!" I shouted, trying to put out the flames. While they didn't hurt me, it still stunk to ruin a good shirt; you know, people didn't think that I was kind to anything, but I did have a good taste in clothing. Hell, even the selection down here was better than what most humans were able to afford; let me just say that if you are a designer, you are probably going to end up in hell unless you put that money to an actual good use.

"Lucifer, I told you…"

"So help me, Michael, if you say 'I told you so', I'm going to Molotov you with Angel Fire myself." Michael never took kindly to being scolded, but this time he just sat there, looking as if I had hurt him; I knew I had, but he was always the strong one.

I sat down next to him and put my arm around his shoulder, attempting to show some sort of love for my older brother, but Michael shrugged it away. He was God's weapon, and while he was the kindest of all angels, he was also more likely to dole out the angry threats than take them from someone else.

"You don't have to be cruel, Lucifer. Just because I'm impervious to Angel Fire, doesn't mean it won't hurt." Michael put his head in his hands and was silent.

"I'm sorry, Michael."

We sat there quietly for a moment, taking the moment of peace as an opportunity to think about things, when Michael's head shot up with such speed that I wondered if he had heard something from above. But it wasn't from Heaven; for I started to hear it as well. An eerie laughter seemed to be coming from everywhere, and neither Michael nor I could trace where it was coming from. But all of a sudden, I saw a pair of yellow eyes and knew automatically that my son was here.

"Azazel," I said, leaping from my place and running to hug my son.

"Father, I've come to break you outta this joint," he said, pulling away from me and looking into my eyes. It had been a so long since I had seen him in person, I almost considered shedding a tear.

"How did you get in here, Azazel?" asked Michael, rising from his spot against the wall.

"How do you think? We are all here, trying to get you out. All of us demons, I mean. I was just the only one strong enough to walk through the wall without bursting into flames."

"Well then, it's time to get us out," I said, patting him on the back for a job well done "you've served me well, son."

"It's about bloody time the Winchester's got what's coming to 'em."

"Well, then get us out," Michael shouted.

"Alright now Father, I will have to go back through to the other side. Once I am there, I will shout when it's time to throw EVERYTHING you have into the wall. It will most likely explode, so y'all might wanna stand back," Azazel leapt through the wall, leaving Michael and I to wait. It took about 10 minutes before he called to us again.

"Ok, Father, it's time. On the count of 3, I want you and Michael to throw everything you got at the wall. We will do the same. Ok, ONE, TWO, THREE!" he called to us from the other side.

Michael and I both shot pure blasts of white energy out of our hands, our wings opening up as we did so, and we could hear the wall shake. Fire suddenly erupted from everywhere around us, and before we knew it, our prison had burnt to the ground. I was suddenly surrounded by all of my children, all reaching out to touch me as if I was their God. I was free, and now that the cage had been shattered, I could never be trapped again.

"Damn, it's good to be back," I said.

"It's good to have you back, Father, but what do we do now?" said many voices at once.

"Well I think it's time we get out and raise a little Hell."


	4. Chapter 4

Lucifer and Michael Rising  
><span>

_Dean's Point of View_

The earth was shaking. Columns of fire were shooting up from the ground, and the skies were black. Sam, Bobby, Cas, and I were standing outside, looking around us in horror as the world began to end.

"I can hear people screaming," Cas said, looking around himself as if the horrid noises we were hearing were right beside him; of course, being an angel meant he could hear every cry, every shout, every scream from every man, woman, and child on Earth. He didn't show it, but I could tell he was in a lot of pain; imagine having every voice on Earth screaming into your ear, crying out for help, and not being able to do anything about it.

"I think everyone is screaming…everyone on Earth. I can't believe it's over… after we worked so hard to save it," Bobby lamented.

"I say we just curl up somewhere with a bottle of rum and wait to die," said Cas, giving me a déjà-vu of when the world was ending the FIRST time.

"Why aren't we hunting them already?" asked Sam, "I mean, shouldn't we be out there, trying to stop them?"

"We can't. There is nothing we can do," moaned Cas.

"What about your sword, Cas? Can't that kill them both?" I asked him, remembering our first run-in with the angels and how they all had swords that could kill other angels.

"It would, but if we used it, we would also be killing your brother."

Sam and I looked at each other, thinking of our little brother Adam, whom the angels had used as a condom for the battle to end all battles. When I had refused Michael last year, they had revived Adam Milligan, our younger brother, to be used as his vessel. And when the battle to end all battles began, Sam/Lucifer had dragged Michael into Hell, specifically Lucifer's Cage, along with our brother.

"Sam's right. We need to be looking for these assholes before they can unmake the world and kill God," Bobby turned in Cas' direction and then turned to Sam and I.

"How do you propose we get close enough to them to stab them? They can incinerate you in the blink of an eye or the snap of a finger," Cas shouted. Cas was one of those 'people' who got agitated if you didn't listen to them or didn't understand what they were trying to say. I knew this because I was the same way.

"I can get close enough," Sam piped up.

"Out of the question," I said.

"Dean, if I just drink enough of the stuff, I might be powerful enough to resist them!" Sam shouted.

"He has a point, Dean…" Bobby interjected.

"NO! I AM NOT GOING TO LET HIM DO THAT AGAIN, OR DON'T YOU REMEMBER WHAT HAPPENED THE LAST TIME?" I shouted.

We were all silent after that. When the apocalypse had just about taken its course the first time, Sam had nearly died allowing Lucifer to use him as a vessel and had become addicted to demon blood in the process. The last time he had been exposed to the stuff, he had nearly brought an end to the world.

"Dean, this isn't about me, or what's best for me. This is about what is best for humanity. If I can get close enough to them both to kill them, I will do it. Even if it means killing myself in the process," Sam was the first to speak after the silence that seemed to plague us.

"Sammie, I can't lose you again," I cried, not caring anymore. I may be a total badass, but there was nothing more that I wanted right now than to cry and abandon that shell of pure, awesome, badassness.

All of a sudden, the ground started to shake. Cas fell to the ground, grabbing at his ears and screaming in pain. Sam's face turned ghostly white, and Bobby was, well, Bobby. I looked around for the source of Cas's pain and Sam's sudden paleness.

"They're here," Sam said.

I crack of lightening split the sky and as I turned around, Lucifer and Michael appeared before me. Lucifer had somehow come above ground in his normal form, and for some reason, he didn't need a vessel. To be honest, he looked like a normal guy: he had cool, spiked blond hair and frighteningly blue eyes, and was wearing an entirely black suit. Even I had to admit that Lucifer was a badass who knew how to dress well.

"Honey, WE'RE HOME!" Lucifer shouted, laughing maniacally. Michael, in Adam's body, stood silently at his side.

"Lucifer, Michael," Cas said calmly.

"Good to see you too, little brother," Michael said.

"How'd you guys get out?" Bobby asked.

"Well, let's just say that we got by with a little help from our friends. Or, should I say, my friends," Lucifer turned to smile at Michael. Sam was still white faced, looking as if he was about to be sick.

"What do you want?" Cas asked.

"Silly little brother, always having to be told what he already knows," Michael laughed.

"We want revenge," Lucifer said.

"For getting what you deserve?" Sam finally came out of his comatose-like state and joined the conversation.

"No, for you being a complete and total idiot," Michael smirked.

"Let the games begin!" shouted Lucifer, right before both he and Michael disappeared.


	5. Chapter 5

Raise a little Hell

_Lucifer's Point Of View_

We transported ourselves to St. Mary's Convent in Illchester, Maryland, where I had been broken out of my cage 2 years prior. It was still in the same state that I had left it in when I had escaped; Lilith's body was still crumpled on the floor, except now it was a greenish color. The blood that had trickled out of her head when Sam Winchester had killed her had somehow evaporated. To be honest, it felt more like home than the pit did. Even though Hell had fire, demons, and my beloved hellhounds, this somehow made me feel more at peace; at least there were no screaming souls here begging me to kill them.

"What happened to this place?" Michael asked, seeing the body and blood on the floor.

"I did."

"But, wasn't Lilith your daughter?"

"It was necessary in order for me to be freed."

Michael continued to look around, and then stopped as if he was thinking about something very important. All of a sudden, the church was cleaned and the body of my firstborn was gone. It was like it had been before Azazel turned it upside down during the year 1972.

"Now that we are here, what are we going to do?" Michael asked.

"We're going to get all of my best and brightest back up here to raise a little hell." I raised my hands out in front of me and began to chant: "Exorior , meus minions , consurgo ex vorago. Exitus Abyssus , licentia flamma , adeo vestri vinco suffragium."

"What are you doing?"

"Shut up! I'm trying to concentrate!" I continued my chant until the ground started to shake and the skies turned black. Michael looked around himself, terrified of what was coming.

"Lucifer?"

"It's done. They are coming."

A flash of intensely white light came up from the ground, right around where I had come through 2 years ago. Michael shielded his eyes, and I watched as my minions and children rose up from Hell and back to Earth.

"Go, my children, and spread the word: Daddy's home!"


	6. Chapter 6

Visiting

_Dean's Point of View_

Sam and I were on our way to Battle Creek, Michigan. It was a long drive, but thank God for AC/DC and Def Lepard, or it would be unbearably silent. Sam hadn't spoken with me since we left Bobby's, since I told him that I didn't want him drinking the demon blood again. Though I knew he was still going to do it, I wasn't happy, and I let Sam know that I wasn't.

"Dean, are you ever going to speak to me again?" Sam asked.

"No. Not until you agree to not drink demon blood."

"Will you at least tell me where we are going?"

"We are going to see Lisa."

Sam gave me a strange look when I mentioned Lisa. Last time I had talked to her, it didn't end well. We had argued about how close Sam and I were, and had basically broken up. But I wasn't going to let it end that way, not if the world was about to end. And I had to do something that I had planned on doing before Lisa and I had parted ways.

"Dean, come on, what is this about?" Sam asked.

"I told you, Sammie, it's about Lisa. And Ben. And the fact that the world is ending."

"But why do we need to go see her now? Especially since we are supposed to be hunting down Michael and Lucifer."

"I got a thing that I have to do."

"Ok….well, what is that thing?"

"Something, Sammie. It's none of your business."

"Don't be a jerk, Dean."

"Don't be a bitch, Sammie."

We sat in silence until we reached Lisa's house, the one that I had bought for her earlier in the year. I parked the Impala in the driveway, and walked up to the door of the house. I hadn't even finished pushing the doorbell before she answered the door.

"Dean!" she shouted, leaping into my arms.

"Hey, Lisa," I said, accepting her hug and smelling her hair. It still smelled the same as it did when I had left her: like warm vanilla sugar.

"What 's going on? How come your back all of a sudden? Look, I didn't mean what I said before about You and Sam and I'm so so so sorry!" she said.

"Look, none of that matters now," I said, pushing her away a little bit so that I could look at her.

She led me into the house, and waved for Sam to come in as well. Ben was sitting quietly at the table, colouring, and from what I could see, he was drawing a picture of the Impala. When he noticed me come in, he had a sudden burst of energy and left towards me just as Lisa had.

"DEAN! I'm so glad you are back!" Ben said as I put him back on the ground.

"I know, buddy. I know," I said.

Sam looked awkwardly at us, and I could tell by the look in his eyes that he knew I wanted to be alone with Lisa for a few minutes.

"Ben, do you want to come play outside for a few minutes?" Sam said, motioning for him to come outside.

"Sure, Sam! Maybe I could show you the new tricks I learned in soccer!" Ben shouted as he ran out the door; Sam followed and gave me a nod before he shut the door.

Lisa smiled awkwardly at me and then stood up to go to the kitchen. I stayed on the couch, not wanting to push my luck. She came back with 2 beers and a couple of chocolate chip cookies, then sat down beside me.

"Dean, what are you really doing back here?" she asked, taking a sip of beer.

"Lisa, I wanted to talk. There is so much going on in my life right now…" I began.

"When is there not a lot going on your life?" she laughed.

"Lisa, the world is literally coming to an end. Lucifer and Michael have escaped from Hell and are wreaking havoc on earth. And it kind of makes me think about stuff."

"Ok, Dean. What kind of stuff?"

"Well, Sammie is the only family that I have, and besides him, the closest thing I've had to a family of my own was You and Ben."

"What are you trying to say, Dean?"

I slipped my hand into my pocket to make sure that my surprise for Lisa was still there, and then turned back to her. She smiled at me, then looked at my pockets.

"Oh My God!" she shouted.

"Lisa, you are the only woman who has made me want to stay with her forever, the only one who was able to tame my wild and crazy heart," I pulled the box out of my pocket and opened it. Inside was my mother's wedding ring.

"Oh My God…" Lisa was hyperventilating now.

"Lisa Braeden, I love you more than anything else in the world. Will you marry me?"

"YES!" she shouted before leaping into my arms and kissing me. "Dean, you are the only man I've wanted for so long, and you are an amazing father to Ben."

"I love Ben, Lisa. He's a great kid. I'd be proud to be his father."

Just as I said that, Ben and Sam walked through the door. Lisa smiled at me, then motioned for Ben to come over to her; he gladly went to her and sat down on her lap.

"Ben, what do you think of Dean?" she asked.

"I love Dean! I wish he was my Dad," Ben said.

"Well, you might just get your wish," I said, smiling at him.

"Ben, what would you think of me marrying Dean and him becoming your dad?" Lisa asked.

"I would think it's the coolest thing in the world!" Ben said, giving both Lisa and I a big hug.

"What's going on, Dean?" Sam asked me.

"Dean and I are getting married!" Lisa shouted.

"What? That's…great!" Sam tried to sound excited, but I could tell from the tone of his voice that he was worried or upset about it.

"Look, Lisa, there is something else though that we need to talk about," I said, pushing her away slightly; both she and Ben looked at me, confused.

"What's wrong, Dad?" Ben asked; I have to admit that when Ben first called me Dad, it was one of the proudest moments in my life. I felt, for the first time, that I was needed and wanted by someone that wasn't my little brother.

"Because of the situation happening with Michael and Lucifer, I need to go away for a little while. Not for long, but for a little bit, just long enough so that I can deal with them, once and for all," I said, sad that I had to shatter their moment of happiness. I wanted to marry Lisa more than anything, but the world would have to come first, as I am sure that Lisa would say.

"Dean, I understand, I just hope you come back in one piece. I am not losing you again, ok?" Lisa said, kissing me directly on the lips.

"I promise that I will come back. You just promise me that you will become my wife as soon as I get back. Make some wedding arrangements and I will be back to marry you soon, I promise," I said, getting up from the couch.

"I promise," she cried, hugging me and kissing me again.

"Ok, Dean, we best be going. Got some angels to hunt down, remember?" Sam said.

"Alright. Bye, Ben, Bye Lisa. I will be back soon, I promise," I said as I walked out the door.


	7. Chapter 7

The Wall

_Lucifer's Point Of View_

"I have finally figured out a way to crack the Winchesters," I said, almost as if I was having an epiphany.

"What is it, Lucifer?" Michael asked, hopefully. He wanted nothing more than to get out of this convent and get to work. Michael had always been one for never being able to sit still; I believe the humans call it ADHD, but Angels couldn't be affected by mortal conditions or disease. Michael was simply fidgety.

"We might have to separate for a while, but it will be the most effective way to break the Winchesters," I laughed; to be honest, I couldn't believe that I hadn't thought of it in the first place.

"Tell me," Michael said.

"Well, because you are so opposed to violence, you will take Sam. Break the wall down that Death put up in his mind; if you can do this, you can break him. Having all the things that we did to his soul come into his mind will kill him. Me, I am going to take that piece of ass and her son that Dean seems to care about and break them. If we can do these things, we will have won!" I shouted, jumping up from my seat atop the alter.

"You can't be serious, Lucifer! Torturing a child? It's evil, even for you."

"Michael, you forget who I am. I am the Prince of Darkness, and I make my living off ripping apart souls and creating torture. Maybe you're right, torturing a kid would be bad, but making him watch as I torture his Mother will be enough to break Dean."

"I am fine with that, but please, for my sake, don't hurt the child. He has no reason to be included in this."

"Fine, I won't hurt the child. But only for you, Michael."

"Alright, so when do we start?"

"We have to start now if we want to have enough time to break them before our Father finds out."

With that, Michael and I said goodbye and parted ways for now.

_Michael's Point Of View_

Before I knew it, I was standing inside a dark house that smelled a lot like whiskey. I knew it to be Bobby Singer's house because, as my vessel informed me, he had been here before. I walked carefully so as not to touch anything other than the floor, and searched for Sam Winchester, but after countless minutes searching, he was nowhere to be found. So I searched the world using my powers until I found him; apparently, he was driving in that piece of junk old Impala. Making myself invisible, I made the car come to a halt, leaving Sam and Dean Winchester shocked.

"What's going on, Dean?" Sam asked.

"Hell if I know. I mean, the car should be fine, I just fixed it up!" he shouted, pounding the gas pedal to try and force it forward. Little did they know that I was there, but trust me, they would know soon enough when Sam exploded into a thousand tiny pieces.

I laughed silently before I made my way into the mind of Sam Winchester.

_Sam's Point of View_

"Sammie? SAMMIE?" I heard Dean calling my name, but I couldn't answer him. I was stuck inside my own head somehow, much like Bobby had been a few years before when a college kid had slipped him some African dream root. My mind was an empty field, and there was nobody there except me, at least for now.

I started to walk, looking everywhere around me to make sure that Lucifer had not somehow gotten into my mind, but I guessed that he didn't need me anymore; he was somehow able to walk the earth in his true form. There was absolutely nothing: no flowers, no animals, and no life except me. Suddenly, I heard a dark laughter coming from all around me.

"Who's there?" I shouted, my voice echoing.

"Winchester, Winchester, come out to play!" the dark voice said, still laughing maniacally. I was starting to get frightened. What if Death had come and decided to undo the wall in my mind?

"This isn't funny, man. No more jokes, show yourself!"

All of a sudden, I saw a bright flash of light and then Michael was standing before me. He was still wearing our brother, Adam, so I recognized him immediately.

"Michael."

"Sam, it's good to see you! Long time, eh?"

"What do you want, jerk?"

"Oh, calling me a jerk wouldn't be the best idea right now. Not if you want to live, that is."

"Give it a rest, Michael. You couldn't kill me even if you wanted to; you are too damn close to your father to disobey him like this."

"You're wrong, Dean. God's not here anymore." Then Michael disappeared.

I started to run, but before I could run too far, I ran into a wall. Michael was sitting on top of it, looking down at me.

"You see this wall, Sam Winchester? This is what keeps all the nastiness out of your head. It's the wall, Sam, the one that separates you from the Sam who was tortured in Hell."

"What are you talking about, Michael?"

"I'm going to break it down, Sammie. I'm going to let all the crazies back into your head, and I'm going to make you watch."

"Michael, you have no idea what you're about to do."

"Oh, I really think I do, Sam."

"Please, if you have any kindness left in your body at all, you won't do this."

"Stop wasting my fucking time, Sam. Your stupid little pathetic attempts at pleas mean absolutely nothing to me."

"BUT YOU'RE AN ARCHANGEL! YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO SHOW COMPASSION, LOVE!"

"THAT PART OF ME IS GONE! YOU RUINED THAT PART OF ME WHEN YOU DRAGGED ME TO HELL!" And with that, Michael vanished, and the wall began to crack. Within moments, I would be done for.


	8. Chapter 8

Playtime

_Lucifer's Point of View_

"Lisa Braeden. How nice to meet you!" I laughed, cornering Lisa and her son, what's his name? I got them right where I wanted them.

"What do you want!" she shouted, hiding the boy behind her back; as if that would protect him.

"I want your boy toy, Lisa. And the only way I seem to be able to get to Dean Winchester is through you. You know, you may want to watch that when you two get married. Oh wait, you won't be," I grabbed her wrists and threw her out of the way.

"MOM!" the boy shouted, trying to run for his mother.

"Ah, Ah, Ah, son. You can't save your mommy now," I said.

"BEN, STAY OUT OF IT!" Lisa shouted.

"So you're name's Ben, eh? Well hey there, Ben, nice to meet you. I'm Satan!" I laughed and forced the boy down, but not before making him fall asleep.

"Please…just leave us alone!" Lisa cried, scurrying over to her son. I laughed, kicking her hand away as she tried to wipe his hair out of his eyes.

"Sorry, Darlin', I can't do that. It's not in my nature."

I grabbed both Lisa and Ben and transported them back to St. Mary's, where everything was set up to start the games with Dean. Oh boy, would little Lisa enjoy this. Or not.

"What shall we do first, eh?" I asked Lisa, who couldn't speak at the moment due to the duct tape on her mouth right now. "Maybe we should wake up Ben before we start, hmm?"

I walked over to the kid and woke him up by simply pressing two of my fingers to his forehead. His eyes opened wide immediately, and he screamed when he saw me. I guess I wasn't as good looking as I thought I was; I chuckled to myself and then ripped the duct tape off of Lisa's mouth.

"Let's start the fun then, hmm? What shall we do first? Remember, I can keep you alive as long as I want to, so should we start off with the fun stuff, or the stuff that will really make you scream?" I pulled a long-sword out of a bag I had set on the ground, and swung it slowly past Lisa's arm, so as not to cut her arm off; it did make a small scratch, though.

"STOP IT! PLEASE!" Ben screamed.

"Oh, Ben, this is only the beginning!" I laughed and continued with my game.

_Dean's Point of View_

I heard a scream, and it wasn't coming from Sam. Sam had passed out as soon as we got out of the car to check what was out there. Michael had somehow gotten Sam to stay in a comatose state, because I couldn't wake him up. I looked all around me for the source of the scream, but I couldn't find it. I grabbed Sam and loaded him into the car, and started to drive. I had not been driving for long when I felt a cold breeze blow through the car, though the windows were up. I turned and saw what I knew was an apparition of Lucifer sitting next to me.

"Hello there, Dean, nice to see you again. How've you been?" he asked.

"What do you want, dick?" I asked.

"Well, you may be interested to know that I have your girl with me right now."

"What have you done with her?"

"Oh, we are just having a bit of fun. You know, torture is one of my favorite games, Dean. And it is so fun to hear Ben's scream whenever I start a new round in the game."

"YOU LET THEM GO, YOU SON OF A BITCH!" I screamed, trying to punch him, but he disappeared, and then reappeared in the back seat, next to Sam.

"Sorry Dean, can't do that. I'm just starting to have fun!"

I pounded the gas, driving as quickly as I could without breaking the Impala, and I found myself driving up the road to St. Mary's.

"So this is where you're hiding…" I mumbled to myself. I stopped the car in front of the convent, and opened the door; when my feet touched the ground, I heard the most blood curdling scream I had ever heard in my life.

"LISA!" I ran through the doors and into Lucifer's torture chamber.

_Sam's Point of View  
><em>

The wall was broken, and there was nothing I could do to stop it. I was in so much pain that I couldn't move, though my body was certainly moving about. Michael was tossing it around the Impala like a ragdoll, treating me as if I was a toy.

"Sammie…Sammie…" I heard a voice taunt me. It was coming from somewhere close to where I was in my head, and yet there was nobody.

"Come to play, Sammie…Come play with us!" another voice taunted.

Just then, my mother and father appeared before me, their eyes as black as night and their skin as pale as snow.

"Common, Sammie, don't be a party pooper. Come play, Sammie…We'll have loads of fun," my Mom said, smiling creepily at me.

"We'll just cut you open, Sammie…Let us have some fun, Sammie," my Dad laughed, as if his comment would make me want to go anywhere near them.

I started to run, but everywhere I went, they followed. Soon they were gone, and I was left alone.

"You see what happens when you play with fire, Sammie?" Michael asked, appearing suddenly before me, then disappearing just as quickly.

I looked around myself, seeing if there was any way to escape, but there was not. I was surrounded. Every demon I had ever ganked was around me, smiling like they were going to attack any moment. Ruby was at the front of the line, smiling at me, her knife in hand. She rushed at me, plunging the knife into my chest, and then they were gone. I was left on the ground, screaming out in pain, though in reality I had never even been hurt.

Soon, flames left up around me, and I was in Hell. I could hear the screams of every soul that was there, crying out for me to save them from the pain, but I could do nothing; I was strapped to a rack and was being torn apart by Yellow Eyes.

"Sammie, Sammie, Sammie, just give it up! You'll never get away from us, you know that, right?" he asked before he whipped my soul again.

"This is just the beginning, Sam," Meg laughed, suddenly at her father's side.

"We are going to bleed you like a stuck pig," another demon laughed.

"We're going to keep doing this until we break you, Sammie. Give up now, it would be far better than going round the ring with Michael for eternity…" someone else laughed.

I waited for the burn to wear off before I screamed.


	9. Chapter 9

The Sword

_Castiel's Point of View_

Sam and Dean were captured, that much I could tell. I could sense's Dean's pain, sense the pain that his fiancée, Lisa, was in. I could hear Sam screaming from inside his head as Michael sent every nasty thing that had happened to him in hell to torture him.

"My brain hurts," I said, rubbing my temples.

"Too bad, princess. We gotta get your sword or we will never be able to gank Michael and Lucifer," Bobby said.

"Humans have no idea what it feels like to hear the voice of every person on earth screaming in your ear at once. God, how I wish I could make you understand."

"Just get the damn sword, Cas. We don't got a lot of time on our hands."

I stood up and grabbed a knife off of Bobby's desk; from there, I proceeded to slit my hand open and draw my sigil on the wall.

"What in God's name are you doing?" Bobby asked.

"I'm getting the damn sword." I started an incantation that I had used many times before to call my sword from where it was hidden. After about 5 minutes of chanting, it was in my hand.

"What the hell, Cas?"

"I hid it in case somebody tried to take it. Lucifer took Gabriel's sword and killed him with it, so I hid mine. I didn't want it used against me in the event that Lucifer and I came face to face."

"Well, what are we waiting for, let's go get Sam and Dean!"

"I can't. I am not strong enough."

"Yeah, but Dean is, or have you forgotten that he is Michael's only true vessel?"

"I haven't, but I don't know what will happen to Dean if he gets too close to Lucifer or Michael."

"I am sure that you could bring Dean back if he died, I mean, you've done it before."

"It doesn't mean that God will want me to do it again."

"Well that is a risk Dean would be willing to take. "

"IM NOT WILLING TO LET HIM TAKE IT!"

Bobby stared at me in blank disbelief.

"Are you willing to let the entire earth go so that your friend can be saved?" he asked.

"Are you willing to kill the closest thing you have to a son so the world will be ok?"

"It doesn't matter. All I know is that we gotta go and help those boys NOW."

I grabbed Bobby's arm and we arrived at 's Convent. I immediately ran inside with Bobby close behind me to rescue the Winchesters and end the war, once and for all.


	10. Chapter 10

Turning Point

_Dean's Point of View_

I burst in on Lucifer holding Lisa with a knife at her throat. Her body was covered in wounds, some large, some small, but all of which were bleeding a lot.

"Dean, you decided to join us! How very thoughtful of you!" Lucifer said, smiling at me. Man, he was a sick, twisted, son of a bitch.

"LET HER GO!" I shouted.

"Really? Are you sure that's what you want?" he asked.

"STOP FUCKING AROUND, LUCIFER! LET LISA GO!" I shouted.

"Alright, have it your way then," Lucifer released Lisa, but as he did, he released the knife too. As Lisa crashed to the floor, the knife plunged into her chest, killing her.

"NOOOO!" I screamed, running over to her. I held her in my arms, crying and rocking her back and forth.

"MOM!" Ben shouted, getting up from where he had been trapped until a moment ago and sitting down, crying.

"Oh pooh, that wasn't supposed to happen… Well, my mistake!" Lucifer laughed.

Tears were pouring out of my eyes as I got up, giving Ben a moment alone with his mother.

"I suppose you will be wanting Sam now too, then? Alright, Michael, you can bring him in," Lucifer gestured to the door that Michael was now coming through, carrying Sam's body.

"SAMMIE!" I screamed, rushing to my brother and taking him from the arms of the archangel.

"There's no point in trying to communicate with him, he's not at home right now," Michael said.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" I asked.

"All I have done is get revenge on the two knuckleheads who got me into this mess. If you had just done what you were told, we wouldn't be doing this in the first place…" Michael exclaimed.

"Watch your tone, boy. You forget who you are speaking to," Lucifer said forcefully.

"I'm speaking to a couple of assholes is what I'm doing," I cried, laying Sam's body on the ground next to where Ben was still hugging Lisa's body.

"ENOUGH OF THIS! You have lost, Dean Winchester," Lucifer laughed.

_Sam's Point of View_

I could hear everything that was going on, but could do nothing. Michael had trapped me here with some kind of magic, that I could be sure of. All I needed to do was find the magic sigil that he was using to keep me here and I could leave again, but angles were sneaky little buggers, and they knew how to hide what they didn't want found.

"Hello, Sam Winchester," I heard a voice, but this one was not nearly as dark as the others I had been hearing all day.

"Who are you?" I called out.

"The Pale Rider, the Angel of Death," he said before appearing before me.

"Death?"

"You are correct, boy. But show some more respect, I am far older than you could possibly imagine."

"What are you doing inside my head?"

"I've come to remove the wall. It's not doing any good just sitting in here…Maybe I can recycle it in some other human's mind."

"It's shattered."

"I noticed; is Michael having a temper tantrum again?"

"I guess so. He and Lucifer are…"

"Trying to get revenge on you and your brother?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, maybe there is something I can do to help."

"Like what? Kill Lucifer and Michael?"

"No, but there is something I can do for you."

"Really? Then what is it?"

"When the time comes for you to kill them, I can keep you alive. Trust me, when you stab them, a great light will appear that could burn the flesh off your bones, and we wouldn't want that, now would we?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that when you stab an archangel, such a great light radiates out of them that it would burn the flesh off any mortal who sees it. If there had been any humans there when Gabriel was killed, they would have died."

I looked Death straight in the eye to see if he was bluffing.

"Silly human, I cannot bluff."

"Just checking…"

"Well, do you want my help or not?"

"Can you get me out of here?"

"I can."

"Then by all means, do so!"

Death simply had to snap his fingers and I was out of my mind and back to the real world.

_Michael's Point of View_

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Sam Winchester sit up.

"How are you out? I used my strongest spell to seal you there" I yelled, turning my back to Dean Winchester.

"Let's just say I had a little help from someone who is far older than you, Michael," Sam said, rising to his feet and joining his brother.

"Sammie?" Dean asked, hugging his brother.

"I'm ok, Dean."

I looked at both of them with disgust.

"What a couple of morons. Do you think that because your beloved Sammie is free that we will not still beat you?"

"I don't care if we beat you, you son of a bitch. All I care about is getting to kick your ass one more time," Dean said.

"DEAN!" someone shouted from behind me. I turned around to see my little brother, Castiel, and some fat human at the other side of the room. Castiel was carrying his blade, the blade that all angels carried and the blade that was capable of killing Lucifer and I.

"What do you think you are doing? You would betray your brothers for these insignificant insects?" I shouted.

"He won't do it, Michael. He doesn't have the guts," Lucifer laughed.

_Sam's Point of View_

Cas and Bobby had appeared at the other side of the room, and I was glad to see them. Cas was holding in his hand our only hope of ending this battle forever, and I was the only one who could do anything about it. I was the only one of us strong enough to wield the sword and successfully stab Michael and Lucifer.

"SAM, CATCH!" Cas threw the sword over both Michael and Lucifer's heads, and I caught it with ease.

"EVERYONE GET OUT! GET OUT NOW!" I shouted, crouching down as if I was a tiger hunting its prey.

"SAM, I WON'T LEAVE YOU!" Dean shouted, scooping up Lisa's body and holding Ben's hand.

"YOU HAVE NO CHOICE!"

Dean motioned for the rest of our group to leave, and they left quickly. I imagine that Cas had somehow managed to transport them all back to Bobby' house; Cas knew what happened when you killed an archangel.

"Little Sammie Winchester, you never learn?" Lucifer taunted.

"You're weak. Insignificant. Useless. You don't really think you will be able to kill us, do you?" Michael asked, laughing at me.

"Oh I will, so don't be surprised when I plunge this sword into your heart," I said, circling them both.

"Well, have fun trying, cause we'll have you dead before you can say Heaven," Michael said.

"Really, because I think I have already won!" I launched myself at Lucifer, blade shining, and plunged it into his heart.

"NO!" Michael screamed, his face twisted with pain and anger.

Lucifer began to scream, grasping at his chest as the sword plunged deeper into his heart. His eyes began to turn black, and his skin was somehow on fire. He writhed, hoping to get away from the sword, but every time he moved, it sank deeper and deeper into his chest. After a minute or two of this, his body exploded in a flash of white light, and Lucifer, the Morningstar, the Prince of Darkness, was dead.

"MURDERER! YOU KILLED MY BROTHER!" Michael shouted, leaping at me.

Michael grabbed my throat and tried to choke be, but it was useless. With the sword in my hand, he was no match for me. I got free of him for a moment, just long enough to swing around and plunge the sword into his heart too.

"ARRRRGGGHHH!" he screamed, grasping his chest the same way Lucifer had. Michael screamed the whole time he was dying, and soon enough, his body exploded in the same way Lucifer's had. I stood over the bodies of the two brothers, the two archangels, and smiled.

"It's finally over."


	11. Chapter 11

Sioux Falls

_Dean's Point of View_

We had just arrived back at Bobby's when Cas told us that he had to leave. Before any of us could ask why, he had vanished. Ben was leaning over Lisa's body, still crying; I went to him and put my arm around him, trying to comfort him. But it was no use: the kid's mother was dead, and it was my fault for bringing her into our world to begin with.

"How do you think Sam is doing?" Bobby asked, patting my shoulder as if to comfort me for Lisa's death.

"I think he did just fine," Sam and Cas appeared behind us.

I ran to my brother and gave him a big hug, trying not to cry.

"But how on earth…?" Bobby asked, coming over to hug Sam as well.

"Let's just say that I owe Death a favor," Sam laughed, returning our hugs.

"I think we all owe you, Sam Winchester," Cas said, smiling at Sam and I. He then turned to look at Lisa, and then back to me.

"Can you bring her back?" I asked, hopeful that Cas would be able to do the same thing for Lisa as he had done for me a few years earlier.

Cas walked over to Lisa, and tapped Ben on the shoulder. Ben understood immediately, moving out of Cas's way. Cas got down onto his knees and rolled up one of his sleeves, then proceeded to do the same to Lisa. He simply placed his hand on one of her arms and then, seconds later, Lisa was alive again.

"MOM!" Ben shouted, running to her and giving her a big hug.

"Hey, baby. It's ok, I'm fine now," Lisa cried, hugging Ben so tightly that I was scared the kid wasn't going to be able to breathe. Lisa let go of Ben after a few minutes and ran to me, and as soon as I had her in my arms, I kissed her without caring what the others thought.

"Blech!" Ben said, laughing at us.

"Get a room, guys!" Cas laughed. I gave them all the middle finger and went back to kissing my girl.

"Thank you Cas for bringing me back," Lisa said after we finally stopped kissing.

"Anytime, though I wasn't just bringing you back, was I?" Cas said suspiciously.

"What the hell are you talking about, Cas?" I asked.

"Do you want to tell him Lisa or should I?" Cas laughed.

Lisa looked up at me, then grabbed my hand. I thought she just wanted to hold it, but to my surprise, she placed it on her stomach. I felt a nudge, and withdrew my hand.

"What the hell?" I asked, looking at Lisa's stomach. I hadn't noticed before, but there was a bump there, and one that would be kind of hard to miss.

"Dean, I'm pregnant!" Lisa laughed.

Sam, Bobby, and Ben all looked at us strangely, then burst into laughter, but not the bad kind, the kind that you get when you are so overjoyed about something that you just can't control it.

"I'm going to be a dad?" I asked.

"I'm going to be an uncle?" Sam asked.

"I'm going to be a big brother?" Ben asked.

"Yes, you guys," Lisa laughed.

"OH MY GOD!" I laughed, picking Lisa up in a big bear hug. I was finally getting what I wanted, with the person that I wanted it with. Everyone then joined in on the hug, and we stayed that way for a long time.


	12. Chapter 12

Finale

_**1 year later**_

_Dean's Point of View_

One year had passed since Michael and Lucifer had been killed, and 10 months had passed since I became a dad. Jonathan Samuel Winchester was born 2 months after we had ganked the Devil and his brother, and it couldn't have made me happier. To be honest, before I got together with Lisa, I had never thought about being a dad, but once I knew that she was the girl I wanted to marry, I had started thinking about it. He had his Uncle Sammie's eyes, but his mother's beautiful skin tone and my awesome hair color.

Johnny was waddling around the dressing room in a little tuxedo, trying to bite everything that he could get his hands on, but Sam soon picked him up and was tossing him in the air, making Johnny laugh so hard that I was scared he would wet his diaper, and that wouldn't have been good because Johnny liked to mess around when you were changing him; trust me, he was just like his old man: a troublemaker.

"Are you ready, Dean?" Sam asked.

"Oh yeah."

Sam opened the door for me and I followed him through, walking to the front of the aisle where Cas was already waiting; Sam was my best man and Cas was a groomsman. There I waited, but not for long, until the ceremony started. The bridesmaids walked through the doors, followed by Lisa and her dad. Lisa was wearing a gorgeous princess style dress, and in my opinion, she looked more beautiful than the goddesses from ancient myths. Of course, they weren't myths, but still. Lisa reached the top of the aisle, and soon enough, the ceremony began.

"You look gorgeous," I whispered to her, taking her hand at the same time.

The priest prattled on about how lovely a couple Lisa and I made for a while before it was time for the vows. We exchanged our promises to each other, and before we knew it, we were married.

"I now present Mr. and Mrs. Dean Winchester!" the priest said, clapping his hands. The rest of the church erupted into applause as we walked by them, hand in hand.

Lisa stood on her tip-toes to kiss me, and I knew then that I was happier than I had ever been before. Through everything that I had been through, through everything that I had lost, Lisa was the one thing that had guided me through it and had kept me sane.

"I love you, Lisa Winchester."

"I love you too, Dean."

The sun was setting, and it was the most beautiful sunset that I had ever seen.


End file.
